Oubli
by Paige0703
Summary: A la fin d'une mission, Reese se retrouve à l'hôpital mettant Finch dans tous ses états. Cette blessure aura un impact sur leur relation, mais laquelle et surtout à quel point ?
1. Encore des ennuis

**Bonjour / Bonsoir !**

 **Me revoilà déjà, pour de nouvelles aventures avec nos deux héros préférés !  
**

 **Je n'est pas grand chose à dire aujourd'hui, donc je vais passer aux choses sérieuse tout de suite et vous souhaitez une bonne lecture :**

 **BONNE LECTURE !**

 _ **PSs : - Encore Mille Mercis à ma correctrice attitrée qui, par ailleurs, poste aussi ses fics maintenant. Vraiment merci isatis2013, pour ton soutien sans faille ^^**_

 _ **\- Merci aussi à ceux/celles qui laissent des commentaires à chacun de leur passage, même si je ne réponds pas, cela me touche énormément. je suis contente de voir que mes histoires plaisent à certain(e)s Encore MERCI à vous ^^**_

 _ **°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°**_

 _ **Oubli...**_

 _ **Chapitre n°1 : Encore des ennuis..**_

Pendant que Reese entrait par la porte arrière de l'ancien entrepôt, le lieutenant Fusco, lui, prenait celle de devant. L'avocat véreux qu'ils surveillaient depuis maintenant trois jours cherchait désormais à fuir le pays. Sentant que l'étau se resserrait autour de lui, il avait finalement fait transférer tout l'argent qu'il avait réussi à détourner de son cabinet vers trois banques différentes. Il n'avait pas fallu longtemps à Finch pour le repérer et y envoyer son coéquipier. Fusco était finalement venu lui prêter main forte une heure auparavant quand, dans sa fuite, il avait fini par tuer sa secrétaire et complice.

\- Rien pour le moment, je passe à l'étage, prévint alors Fusco.

\- Compris, il me reste encore deux pièces à fouiller ici et je ferais de même, répondit Reese tout en entrant dans un ancien bureau.

Fusco monta lentement la trentaine de marches qui le séparait du second étage du bâtiment. Il commença évidemment sa fouille par les pièces les plus proches. Alors qu'il sortait justement de l'une d'entre elles, Reese le prévint qu'il montait à son tour par le second escalier. Il le vit apparaître à l'autre bout du couloir. Alors qu'il s'apprêtait à entrer dans la pièce à sa gauche :

\- Derrière toi ! s'écria soudainement Fusco ne pouvant pourtant pas prendre le risque de tirer.

Alors que Reese tombait lourdement au sol, Fusco put entendre les sirènes des renforts qui faisaient enfin leur arrivée. Kenneth Smith jeta le morceau de bois avec lequel il avait assommé l'ex-agent de la CIA, avant de dévaler les escaliers à toute vitesse. Le fuyard tomba alors nez-à-nez avec Carter qui ne perdit pas une seconde pour le mettre à terre. Elle le confia finalement aux deux flics qui l'accompagnaient avant de leur demander de patienter dehors, le temps qu'elle retrouve Fusco et Reese, qu'elle savait présents par Finch.

\- Eh, superman, tu m'entends ? Demanda Fusco en s'approchant rapidement de son camarade, toujours au sol.

Carter le rejoignit alors qu'il tournait Reese sur le dos.

\- J'appelle une ambulance, prévint alors Carter.

Quelques minutes plus tard Reese était transporté vers l'hôpital le plus proche.

\- Tu préviens le binoclard ou je dois le faire ? Demanda Fusco prêt à remonter dans sa voiture.

\- Je vais le prévenir sur le chemin de l'hôpital, il m'avait demandé de le tenir au courant... répondit Carter, téléphone en main.

Fusco démarra finalement, prenant le même chemin que l'ambulance. Le lieutenant Carter en fit de même, quelques secondes après.

\- Lieutenant Carter ? Reese est-il avec vous ? Je n'arrive pas à le joindre... demanda Finch tout juste après avoir accepté l'appel entrant.

\- Non, Finch je... Il a reçu un coup à la tête et...

\- Comment va-t-il ? Il n'a rien, n'est-ce pas ? La coupa l'informaticien sentant son cœur s'emballer aux quelques mots du lieutenant.

\- Je ne sais pas encore, ils le transportent en ce moment même à l'hôpital le plus proche.

\- Très bien, je vous y rejoins.

\- Vous êtes sûr que ça ira ? En temps normal vous êtes plutôt du genre à éviter de vous montrer, du coup je...

\- Ne vous en faites pas pour moi, je vous retrouve à l'hôpital, dit-il avant de raccrocher.

Il s'empara de son manteau avant de se précipiter en dehors du bâtiment dans lequel il était depuis le matin. La seule chose qu'il avait en tête était évidemment Reese et les pires scénarios qu'il pouvait imaginer. Depuis le temps, il savait qu'un jour viendrait où il recevrait un appel disant qu'il était à l'hôpital et non en chemin pour le retrouver. Il avait beau s'être mentalement préparé à tout cela, il sentait bien que son monde pouvait s'effondrer en quelques secondes et que, en peu de temps, il pouvait une nouvelle fois tout perdre.

OOOoooOOOoooOOOoooOOOoooOOOoooOOO

Au moment où Finch retrouvait les deux lieutenants, un médecin s'approcha d'eux.

\- Vous êtes bien avec Mr Reese ? Demanda-t-il pour être sûr. Je suis le Dr Steven Black, poursuivit-il après le bref signe de tête de Carter. Pour le moment il est inconscient mais a repris connaissance dans l'ambulance. Il a été capable de nous donner ses nom et prénom même s'il ne semblait pas se souvenir de ce qui venait de se passer. Ce qui est tout à fait normal, préféra ajouter le médecin pour les rassurer.

\- Et qu'a-t-il au juste ? Demanda en premier Fusco.

\- Une légère commotion cérébrale et c'est pourquoi nous allons le garder en observation pendant 48 H minimum. Simple précaution, poursuivit-il.

\- Il n'y aura aucune complication, c'est juste préventif alors ? Demanda cette fois-ci Carter.

\- Oui, c'est une simple mesure de sécurité. Le choc semble avoir été plutôt violent et même si ce n'est qu'une légère commotion, mieux vaut tout de même ne pas prendre cela à la légère.

\- Bien, peut-on le voir ? Demanda de nouveau Carter maintenant soulagée de savoir que la vie de son camarade n'était pas menacée.

\- Si vous voulez, mais pas plus de quelques minutes, il a besoin de repos. Et puis il est encore inconscient.

\- Merci docteur, le remercièrent les deux lieutenants alors que Finch gardait toujours le silence.

\- Une dernière chose, ajouta le docteur Black. Il a souvent prononcé le prénom "Harold" pendant le trajet, ce serait une bonne chose si cette personne pouvait être là à son réveil.

A l'annonce de son prénom, Harold eu sa première vraie réaction depuis son arrivée. Il leva les yeux vers le médecin qui, lui, faisait déjà demi-tour. Les deux lieutenants se tournèrent vers lui pour s'assurer qu'il allait bien, ils avaient bien vu son air fermé quand il les avait rejoint dans le hall de l'hôpital et c'était bien la première fois qu'il le voyait avec un air si grave.

Tout semblait s'embrouiller dans son esprit. La peur de perdre son coéquipier sans avoir pu lui avouer ce qu'il représentait à ses yeux se mélangeait avec le soulagement de savoir que c'était lui qu'il avait réclamé. Personne d'autre que lui... Il avait beau faire de son mieux pour cacher ses émotions, il savait pertinemment que les deux lieutenants avaient dû remarquer son angoisse.

\- On va devoir y aller, dit alors Joss à l'informaticien. Vous nous tenez au courant, d'accord ?

\- Bien évidemment. Dès qu'il se réveillera, je vous préviendrais immédiatement, parvint-il à articuler.

Carter et Fusco s'éloignèrent alors. Avec leur dernière arrestation, une nouvelle fois faite grâce à l'aide précieuse de Reese et Finch, de nouvelles piles de dossiers à remplir venaient d'atterrir sur leurs bureaux respectifs. De plus, le crime ne prenait jamais de vacances et à un moment où à un autre leurs collègues allaient de nouveau avoir besoin d'eux. Et puis, avoir Finch à ses côtés était largement suffisant pour Reese.

Avec une légère appréhension, Finch entra finalement dans la chambre qu'il savait occupé par son partenaire. Il l'observa de longues secondes durant, là, allongé dans son lit... toutes ses machines autour de lui. Il eu beaucoup de mal à garder son calme, éloigner cette panique qui ne cessait de grandir petit à petit en lui depuis l'appel du lieutenant Carter. Il respira profondément avant de s'approcher du lit du patient. _S'il s'en sort indemne, je promets de lui dire ce que je ressens,_ se jura Finch à lui même.

Il s'installa à ses côtés, tout près de lui pour être là quand il se réveillerait. Pour être la première chose qu'il verrait en ouvrant les yeux, lui, et non le vide de la solitude. Il resta ainsi pendant plus d'une heure quand le téléphone de la chambre sonna soudainement faisant légèrement sursauter l'informaticien. Il se leva enfin avant de s'avancer lentement vers le combiné posé de l'autre côté du lit de Reese. Il savait pertinemment qui serait de l'autre côté du fil et c'était justement pour cela qu'il était plutôt réticent à décrocher. La machine lui donna finalement un nouveau numéro. Finch était partagé entre son envie irrépressible de rester auprès de celui qu'il aimait et le fait de savoir que quelqu'un, avait éventuellement besoin de lui... Sa décision fut pourtant vite prise. Deux infirmières entrèrent en effet dans la chambre.

\- Nous devons l'emmener pour une IRM, dit alors la première.

\- Vous pourrez revenir dès demain matin aux heures de visites, ajouta alors la seconde.

\- Bien, dans ce cas je repasserai, répondit-il simplement avant de quitter la pièce.

Il parcourut le long couloir, tête baissée. Sans prêter attention à la femme qui sortait de l'ascenseur au moment où lui voulait y entrer. Ils évitèrent de peu la collision. C'est à contre cœur qu'il quitta l'établissement, ne pouvant s'empêcher de penser qu'il y abandonnait son partenaire. Il retourna à la bibliothèque pour faire au plus vite les premières recherches concernant leur nouveau numéro. Il se doutait parfaitement que Reese ne pourrait rien faire pour celui-ci, mais il savait aussi que les deux lieutenants n'hésiteraient nullement à le seconder pendant la convalescence de leur camarade.

\- Voyons voir à qui nous avons à faire cette fois-ci... remarqua Finch alors que Bear attendait près des escaliers le retour de son autre maître.

La nouvelle cliente était une femme répondant au nom d'Elizabeth Jane Keller, 54 ans. Mariée depuis cinq ans à un dénommé Charles Andrew Keller, 58 ans. Aucun enfant n'était né de ce mariage. Elizabeth ne semblait pas travailler tandis que son mari, lui, était le directeur d'une grande entreprise de cosmétiques exportant dans de nombreux pays du monde. Après avoir vérifié la famille la plus proche d'Elizabeth et de Charles, Finch s'intéressa à leurs anciennes unions. Elizabeth semblait en être à son troisième mariage, aucun enfant. Pour Charles, c'était le second. Un enfant de sa première femme : Madison. Il ne trouva cependant rien de pertinent de ce côté et opta pour le côté financier de l'affaire.

Pendant ses recherches il ne put s'empêcher de jeter de nombreux coup d'œil vers l'horloge en bas de son écran. Il trouva plusieurs articles sur l'entreprise du mari dont un parlant d'une hospitalisation. L'article ne datait que de quelques heures, tout au plus. Il chercha un peu plus de ce côté et remarqua alors que Charles Keller était justement hospitalisé dans le même hôpital que Reese... en ce moment même. Il regarda plus attentivement la photo de la femme sur le tableau transparent.

\- Je savais bien que je l'avais déjà vu quelques part... maugréa-t-il en se souvenant de la femme de l'ascenseur.

Il était évidemment trop tard pour retourner à l'hôpital tout comme il était trop tard pour une fouille du domicile des Keller. De plus, sans Reese pour assurer ses arrières, Finch ne se sentait pas vraiment capable de faire cette fameuse fouille, pourtant nécessaire. Il passa alors la nuit à tenter de trouver l'origine de la menace. Serait-elle directement visée ? Son mari pouvait-il être une victime collatérale dans l'histoire ? Qui pouvait bien en avoir après cette femme qui passait le plus clair de ses journées chez elle ?

Finch ne parvenait pas à réfléchir plus de quelques minutes sans que toutes ses pensées ne finissent par se diriger vers Reese. Seul l'état de santé de son partenaire l'inquiétait réellement. Il repoussa alors le clavier de l'ordinateur avant de s'adosser complètement au dossier de la chaise. Son regard fixait le plafond sans vraiment le voir. Il repensa à la première fois où il avait vu Reese. A sa réaction quand il avait désigné une femme dans la foule en lui disant qu'elle allait être liée à un crime violent, sans l'ombre d'un doute. Il sourit alors à ce simple souvenir. Peu de temps après leur collaboration commençait et sans s'en rendre compte alors, de nouveaux sentiments aller naître de ce partenariat. De nouveaux sentiments aussi inattendus qu'inespérés. Jamais l'idée de retomber sincèrement amoureux ne lui avait traversé l'esprit et pourtant, c'était bien ce qui s'était passé avec le temps. Tous ces jours passés à enquêter avec Reese, à manger avec lui, à prendre soin l'un de l'autre, avait créé un sentiment de dépendance. Et même s'il ne savait pas vraiment si cette dépendance était aussi ressentie par Reese, lui la sentait parfaitement. Il ne pouvait désormais plus imaginer un monde sans Reese à ses côtés, tout près de lui,...

Le lendemain matin, dès que l'horaire le permit, Finch entra dans le hall de l'hôpital. Un rapide passage par l'accueil et il prenait une nouvelle fois l'ascenseur pour le troisième étage. C'est le cœur battant à tout rompre et les mains légèrement tremblantes qu'il abaissa lentement la poignée de la porte. Il entra finalement sans faire de bruit, voyant que Reese dormait toujours. D'après une des infirmières qu'il avait croisé dans le couloir, Reese s'était réveillé pendant la nuit et semblait se porter bien. Il s'était juste plaint d'un mal de tête, ce qui, compte tenu des événements, était plutôt normal. Il reprit la même place que la veille, assis tout près de Reese. Il lui prit alors délicatement la main de Reese dans les siennes :

\- Ne m'abandonnez pas John... je vous en conjure, le supplia-t-il dans un murmure.

Il resta ainsi pendant un peu plus d'une heure puis une infirmière vint vérifier les constantes. Il avait évidemment lâché la main de Reese quand il avait entendu la poignée s'abaisser.

\- D'après le médecin, si tout se passe bien, il pourrait sortir dans les prochaines 48 heures. Il sera évidemment encore fatigué quelques jours, mais il semble n'y avoir aucune complication en tout cas.

\- C'est une bonne chose. Il n'est pas du genre à rester sagement à l'hôpital, remarqua alors Finch plus que soulagé par les propos de l'infirmière.

Elle nota ses observations sur son calepin au moment même où Reese commençait à battre des paupières. Il ouvrit difficilement les yeux mais les ouvrit tout de même. Claire Nicols s'approcha alors de lui :

\- Savez-vous où vous êtes ? Demanda-t-elle alors.

\- Oui, répondit faiblement Reese, à l'hôpital.

\- Vous souvenez-vous de la raison de votre présence ici ?

\- J'ai reçu un coup à la tête alors que je... je...

\- Ce n'est pas grave si vous ne vous souvenez pas précisément des circonstances de l'incident, c'est même plutôt normal vu le coup que vous avez reçu. Je vous laisse avec votre ami et reviens vous voir plus tard. Si nécessaire, n'hésitez pas à m'appeler.

Elle quitta la chambre. Reese tenta de se redresser et Finch vint alors lui prêter main forte. Il remonta les oreillers permettant ainsi à Reese de s'adosser confortablement.

\- Merci, dit Reese alors que Finch s'éloignait de quelques pas du lit.

Reese l'observa de longues secondes durant, les sourcils froncés avant de demander :

\- Je suis désolé mais... qui êtes-vous ?


	2. Choc

**Bonjour / Bonsoir !**

 **Et voici le second chapitre. Je ne sais pas s'il était attendu, mais si c'est bien le cas, l'attente prend fin !  
**

 **Je crois que c'est tout ce que je voulais dire... alors :  
**

 **BONNE LECTURE !**

 _ **PSs : - Encore Mille Mercis à ma correctrice attitrée qui, par ailleurs, poste aussi ses fics maintenant. Vraiment merci isatis2013, pour ton soutien sans faille ^^**_

 _ **\- Merci aussi à ceux/celles qui laissent des commentaires à chacun de leur passage, même si je ne réponds pas, cela me touche énormément. je suis contente de voir que mes histoires plaisent à certain(e)s Encore MERCI à vous ^^**_

 _ **°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°**_

 _ **Chapitre n°2 : Choc**_

Finch ne put cacher le choc qu'il venait d'avoir aux premiers mots de Reese. Prit d'un vertige il s'appuya, de sa main droite, sur le lit. Il ouvrit la bouche mais aucun son n'en sorti. Dire qu'il était sous le choc aurait été un euphémisme, mais c'était surtout la peur et l'incompréhension la plus totale qui submergeaient son esprit en ce moment même. Reese continua de l'observer, fouillant dans son esprit embrumé où il avait déjà dû rencontrer cette personne. Pourtant rien n'y faisait. Il se doutait bien que ce dernier ne devait pas être là par hasard, mais dès qu'il cherchait trop profondément en lui des réponses, son mal de tête semblait plus intense, comme si c'était le seul moyen que son inconscient avait de lui dire de ne pas chercher plus s'il ne voulait pas souffrir. Sous le coup de la douleur fulgurante, il se prit la tête entre les mains.

\- Voulez-vous que j'appelle une infirmière ? Articula péniblement l'informaticien devant la douleur de son coéquipier.

\- Non, la douleur commence déjà à diminuer, lui répondit ce dernier.

\- Bien, je dois y aller, dit-il alors.

Finch sortit immédiatement sans attendre une réponse ou même une simple réaction de John. Ce dernier regarda juste la porte se refermer sur cet "inconnu" qu'il se doutait connaître.

Une fois en dehors de la chambre de Reese, l'informaticien ne quitta pas l'hôpital. Il parti à la recherche de la chambre de Charles Keller. Ayant déjà récupéré son numéro en piratant le serveur de l'hôpital la veille, il ne lui fallu que quelques minutes pour arriver devant. Il se dirigea vers la salle d'attente se trouvant à deux pas de lui. Il avait une vue parfaite sur les arrivants et pouvait donc garder un œil sur le mari de leur, ou plutôt de son numéro, tout en observant l'arrivée du numéro lui-même. Il s'installa alors, livre en main, attendant, ou plutôt espérant, la venue d'Elizabeth. Sans l'aide de Reese, il devrait se débrouiller seul...

Finch tenta tant bien que mal de se concentrer sur les mots qu'il avait sous les yeux, mais rien n'y faisait. Les derniers mots de son coéquipier tournaient en boucle dans son esprit. Il se doutait bien qu'il n'avait pas dit ça pour plaisanter, mais la seule autre raison qu'il voyait lui paraissait inconcevable : Reese l'avait oublié. Ses mains tremblèrent légèrement sous le coup de l'émotion alors qu'il sentait peu à peu son monde s'écrouler autour de lui. Il n'était plus personne pour Reese...

Après le départ de l'informaticien, Reese avait continué à fouiller dans ses souvenirs, mais tout lui semblait tellement flou et... douloureux qu'il avait préféré arrêter pour le moment. Il s'empara de la télécommande de la télévision et commença à zapper de chaînes en chaînes.

\- Jessica... murmura-t-il alors tout en se redressant.

Les larmes lui montèrent petit à petit aux yeux et alors qu'il se laissait complètement submerger par ses souvenirs, la porte de sa chambre s'ouvrit.

\- Contente de voir que vous allez bien.

\- Merci, mais... à qui ai-je l'honneur ? dit alors Reese.

L'infirmière qui était présente avec le lieutenant Carter appela immédiatement un médecin. Quelques minutes plus tard elle faisait son retour accompagnée par le docteur Steven Black. Ce dernier venait justement pour une vérification de routine quand il avait croisé l'infirmière sur son chemin. Il posa quelques questions de routine mais les seules choses que Reese put dire furent une nouvelle fois son nom et son prénom, ainsi que la date... qui présentait un décalage de près de neuf mois avec la réalité.

\- Comment est-ce possible ? Demanda alors le lieutenant Carter au médecin, encore sous le choc de ce qu'elle venait de comprendre.

\- Une légère amnésie n'est pas impossible. Il est vrai qu'en général la personne oublie plutôt les événements ayant entraînés la blessure, ou même les heures précédant cette même blessure, mais cela varie selon les patients. D'ici quelques jours tout devrait rentrer dans l'ordre, surtout s'il s'agit d'une personne que vous côtoyez souvent.

\- Bien, merci Docteur.

Le médecin quitta la chambre accompagné par l'infirmière. Joss voyait bien que ce dernier trouvait aussi bizarre que Reese est oublié un laps de temps aussi important, mais qu'il faisait tout de même tout pour la rassurer. Reese, lui, avait l'impression que cela aller être plus compliqué de retrouver ses souvenirs que le médecin semblait le penser... Et surtout que les conséquences de cet "oubli" pourraient être plus graves qu'il n'y paraissait au premier abord. Pourquoi avait-il effacé près de neuf mois de sa vie ? Qu'avait-il bien pu devenir pendant ce temps ? Qui était ces personnes que les infirmières présentaient comme des proches, des amis ? Pourquoi n'arrivait-il pas à se souvenir d'au moins l'un d'entre eux?

\- Vous ne m'avez toujours pas dit votre nom, remarqua alors Reese.

\- Je suis le lieutenant Carter, dit-elle enfin.

\- Et que savez-vous de moi ? Demanda-t-il alors d'un ton soupçonneux.

\- Pas grand chose, mais ne vous en faites pas, vous n'avez pas de problème avec la justice si c'est ce qui vous inquiète.

Elle put voir son camarade se détendre un peu.

\- Vous pouvez au moins me dire ce qui m'amène à l'hôpital ?

\- Heu, comment dire. Il me semble que vous vous souvenez vous être pris un coup sur la tête, non ?

\- Effectivement, même si je ne me souviens pas de la raison.

\- On va dire que vous vous êtes retrouvé au mauvais endroit au mauvais moment.

\- On se connaît depuis longtemps ? Demanda-t-il finalement, n'arrivant toujours pas à accéder à ses souvenirs.

\- Depuis quelques mois maintenant, répondit-elle après une légère hésitation.

Jusqu'à quel point devait-elle lui parler de leur relation ? De ce qu'il faisait dans la vie ? Le médecin avait demandé à ce qu'on ne le force pas à retrouver la mémoire, que tout reviendrait naturellement avec le temps... devait-elle alors garder tout cela pour elle ? Avant tout elle devait parler avec Finch.

\- Personne d'autre n'est passé ? Demanda-t-elle alors, ne comprenant pas pourquoi l'informaticien n'était pas présent.

\- Si, mais il ne m'a pas laissé son nom, répondit Reese. Lui aussi je suis censé le connaître ?

Devant l'inquiétude de Finch la veille, elle craignait le pire maintenant que Reese ne le reconnaissait plus. Joindre l'informaticien devenait de plus en plus urgent.

\- Oui, bien mieux et pas qu'un peu. C'est quelqu'un de très secret et vous êtes le seul à savoir... Non, j'en ai suffisamment dit, je dois vous laisser. Par contre vous savez où vous habitez ? Demanda-t-elle soudainement.

\- Non, aux dernières nouvelles nulle part précisément. Pourquoi ?

\- Bien, je... je repasserai.

Carter quitta à son tour la chambre de Reese, laissant ce dernier tenter de trouver au moins une réponse parmi les milliers de questions qui se bousculaient dans son esprit.

OOOoooOOOoooOOOoooOOOoooOOOoooOOO

Alors que l'heure du déjeuner arrivait et que Finch trouvait enfin la force de bouger un peu, Elizabeth fit son apparition dans le couloir. Elle se rendit immédiatement dans la chambre de son mari et n'en ressorti qu'une demi-heure plus tard. Finch se leva alors, la suivant jusqu'aux ascenseurs. Comme il entrait tout en cherchant un moyen d'entamer la conversation, ce fut elle qui fit le premier pas :

\- On ne se serait pas déjà croisé hier ?

Finch fit alors semblant de réfléchir :

\- Oui, vous avez raison. Je suis encore désolé pour hier, s'excusa-t-il.

\- Ce n'est rien, je venais voir mon mari et du coup, je ne faisais moi-même pas attention à regarder devant moi. J'ai toujours détesté les hôpitaux alors...  
\- Je comprends. J'évite moi-même au maximum d'y mettre les pieds, ajouta-t-il.

\- Vous venez voir un membre de votre famille ? Demanda-t-elle alors que l'ascenseur arrivait enfin au rez-de-chaussée.

\- Non, un ami, avoua Finch. Et vous, c'est votre mari, c'est bien cela ? Demanda-t-il.

\- Oui. Depuis quelques jours il ne se sentait pas bien et hier en milieu d'après midi j'ai été appelé ici. Il s'est soudainement effondré au travail et les médecins ne sont pas vraiment optimistes, avoua-t-elle les larmes aux yeux.

\- Je suis sincèrement désolé, compatit alors Finch.

\- Et votre ami ?

\- D'après le médecin il pourra peut-être sortir demain, au pire après-demain, dit-il tout en se forçant à sourire, même légèrement.

\- Je suis désolé, je suis attendu mais je dois repasser en début d'après-midi, peut-être vous reverrai-je, dit-elle alors en souriant.

\- Sûrement, je pense aussi repasser plus tard.

Ils se séparèrent alors. Finch clona rapidement son téléphone avant qu'elle ne s'éloigne trop, pouvant ainsi suivre tous ces déplacements à partir de maintenant. Le lieutenant Carter qui avait déjà cherché à le joindre l'appela à nouveau. Cette fois-ci l'informaticien put enfin décrocher. Elle lui expliqua évidemment avoir rendu visite au blessé et être au courant de l'amnésie de leur ami.

\- Il se croit en début Août 2011, dit-elle alors.

\- Je vois, soit à peu près un mois avant notre rencontre.

\- Il devrait sortir demain matin et même s'il doit éviter de faire de gros efforts encore quelques temps, le médecin dit qu'il doit reprendre le plus vite possible son quotidien de tout les jours. Vous allez encore devoir jouer les baby-sitters, j'en suis désolée.

\- Je ne suis pas sûr que ce soit une bonne idée que je m'occupe de lui, il ne me connaît plus je vous signale. Et puis je risque d'être fort occupé prochainement.

\- Une nouvelle personne que vous devez aider ? Vous êtes sûr de pouvoir vous en occupez avec Reese qui...

\- Évidemment que je le peux. Mr Reese a juste besoin... de repos. Et c'est pourquoi il doit éviter le plus possible d'être en contact avec moi.

\- Très bien, mais si je m'en occupe moi-même, je vais devoir l'emmener au commissariat... je ne pense pas que se soit le meilleur endroit pour lui, remarqua Carter. De plus il ne comprendra pas pourquoi je l'y emmène, je lui aie déjà dit qu'il n'avait aucun problème avec la justice même si ce n'est pas vraiment le cas.

\- Parce qu'être emmené par un autre inconnu dans un appartement qu'il ne connaît même pas, c'est beaucoup plus crédible comme histoire ? Lui répondit Finch plus désemparé que le ton de sa voix ne pouvait le laisser penser.

\- Je sais bien, mais peut-être que ça lui ferait du bien d'être un peu chez lui, tenta Carter.

\- Je veux bien l'y déposer, mais c'est tout, céda Finch.

\- Que vous le vouliez ou non Finch, c'est de vous dont il va avoir besoin, pas de moi et encore moins de Lionel, dit-elle alors.

\- Serait-ce du chantage affectif que vous me faites lieutenant Carter ? Demanda l'informaticien voyant parfaitement où elle voulait en venir.

\- Mais pas le moins du monde, dit-elle d'un ton faussement innocent. Je me doute que ça a dû vous faire un choc, mais je pense aussi que c'est avec vous qu'il a le plus de chance de retrouver ses souvenirs de lui même. Le docteur a bien précisé que l'on ne devait pas le forcer à retrouver la mémoire, que cela ne ferait que le bloquer davantage. Si vous voulez je peux m'occuper moi-même de votre personne en détresse ?

\- Comme je l'ai dit j'accepte de l'emmener chez lui, mais c'est tout. Et sinon, non merci, pour le moment je peux m'en charger seul.

\- Quand John le découvrira, cela risque de ne pas lui plaire. Il n'aime pas vous savoir en danger, lui dit-elle alors.

 _Pour le moment il ne sait même pas qui je suis,_ eu envie de lui répondre Finch tout en sachant qu'elle n'y était pour rien. C'est lui qui l'avait envoyé là-bas, lui qui n'avait pas était assez ferme sur son manque de protection et c'était lui qui en payait le prix fort : celui qu'il aimait éperdument venait tout bonnement de l'oublier.

Il raccrocha finalement sans lui donner le nom de sa nouvelle "cliente". Il retourna ensuite à la bibliothèque pour s'occuper de Bear et pour poursuivre ses recherches concernant Elizabeth. Il voulait surtout s'occuper l'esprit pour ne pas penser que dans même pas deux heures il retournerait à l'hôpital et que, tôt au tard il devrait de nouveau faire face à con coéquipier. Comment allait-il, et surtout comment devait-il réagir face à ce dernier ? Lui dire que ce n'était pas grave ? Que ça lui reviendrait ? Il n'y croyait pas lui-même, alors comment pourrait-il être convainquant ?

Il se laissa tomber sur sa chaise, le moral au plus bas. Encore une fois il se laissa submerger par ses souvenirs de Reese, par tous ce que ce dernier lui avait apporté : un soutien sans faille, une amitié à tout épreuve, un sentiment de sécurité encore jamais connu, l'assurance de pouvoir être lui sans peur, un lien indéfectible... Pourtant, depuis ce matin, il avait l'impression qu'il venait de perdre tout cela en un claquement de doigts. Comment pourrait-il encore tenir cette promesse qu'il s'était fait à lui même s'il ne représentait plus rien pour Reese ? Et surtout pourquoi lui ? Pourquoi son partenaire n'avait-il effacé que lui de ses souvenirs ? Pourquoi avoir oublié tout de leur collaboration ? Était-ce le seul moyen que son inconscient avait trouvé pour lui permettre de retrouver une vie normale ? Une vie loin de tous ses dangers, loin de tous ces numéros et surtout loin de lui ? Il se prit la tête entre les mains, alors que toutes ses pensées se bousculaient dans son esprit. Il préféra de nouveau se jeter corps et âme dans le travail et repéra où était leur numéro. Cette dernière semblait se diriger de nouveau vers l'hôpital. Il se leva, quittant le bâtiment avant de prendre la même direction qu'elle.

C'est avec une grande appréhension qu'il entra une nouvelle fois dans le hall immense de l'hôpital. Quelques secondes après, Elizabeth faisait elle aussi son entrée. Ils prirent l'ascenseur ensemble. Elle lui expliqua qu'elle avait reçu un appel, disant que l'état de son mari était moins préoccupant et elle voulait être là pour son réveil. Elle laissa Finch devant la chambre de Reese. Alors qu'il s'apprêtait à s'éloigner de celle-ci pour aller dans la salle d'attente, une infirmière sortit de la chambre. Son regard croisa celui de Reese et il ne put faire demi-tour. Il entra finalement dans la chambre, cherchant déjà un prétexte pour sortir.

\- Bonjour, lui dit poliment Reese. D'après le lieutenant que j'ai vu un peu plus tôt, je suis censé vous connaître.

Finch ne pouvait détacher son regard de son partenaire. Il ne savait pas pourquoi, mais cela faisait bien longtemps que son regard ne lui avait pas paru aussi éteint. Était-ce un fait de son imagination ou était-ce bien le cas ?

\- Puis-je savoir d'où on se connaît ?

Finch détourna finalement les yeux, n'y tenant plus. Comment pouvait-il rester de marbre devant ce regard qu'il cherchait si souvent, sans le vouloir, en temps normal ? Il savait parfaitement que maintenant ce n'était plus son partenaire que Reese voyait, mais un parfait inconnu.

\- Je suis désolé mais je ne vais pas pouvoir rester plus longtemps, s'excusa alors Finch ne pouvant plus rester dans la même pièce que Reese , en tout cas pas dans ces conditions.

\- Un nouveau numéro à besoin de nous ? Demanda-t-il par réflexe. Numéro ? Répéta-t-il alors sans comprendre pourquoi il avait formulé sa phrase ainsi.

Si Reese était plus étonné de l'emploi du mot "numéro", pour Finch c'est l'utilisation du "nous" qui l'avait fait réagir. _Comme autrefois,_ ne put-il s'empêcher de remarquer.

\- Désolé, je ne comprends pas moi-même pourquoi j'ai dit cela, reprit-il en se forçant à sourire. Un instant, reprit-il alors que Finch posait déjà la main sur la poignée de la porte. Dites moi au moins comment nous nous sommes rencontrés, demanda-t-il d'un ton presque suppliant.

\- Bien, je donne parfois un coup de main à une association qui aide les gens à se réinsérer dans la société.

\- Vraiment ? J'ai donc un travail ? Demanda Reese étonné sachant qu'il n'était pas du genre à accepter de l'aide de n'importe qui.

\- Oui, répondit Finch en pensant à son dernier travail qu'il avait utilisé comme couverture.

\- Et un chez moi ? C'est pour cela que le lieutenant Carter m'a demandé si je me souvenais où j'habite, non ?

\- Oui, et elle m'a aussi demandé de vous y accompagner à votre sortie. J'espère que cela ne vous gênes pas ?

\- Non, si on est censé se connaître je ne vois pas où pourrais bien être le problème. Une dernière chose, dit-il alors que l'informaticien ouvrait la porte, vous connaissez Jessica ?

\- De nom seulement.

\- Je vous aie parlé d'elle ? Dit-il trouvant ce fait plutôt étonnant. Bien, merci.

Finch quitta finalement la pièce sans ajouter le moindre mot. Il ne savait pas comment il avait réussi à survivre à ce tête-à-tête, mais il était finalement sorti sans trop trahir ses sentiments. En tout cas c'était ce qu'il espérait. Quand à Reese, lui, avait autre chose en tête pour se rendre compte du malaise de Finch à se trouver en sa présence. Depuis qu'il l'avait vu le matin même et surtout depuis qu'il l'avait vu partir l'air désemparé, il n'arrivait pas à mettre de mots sur ce qu'il ressentait. S'ils étaient si proche qu'elle l'avait dit, pourquoi l'avait-il oublié ? S'était-il passé quelque chose entre eux dont personne n'était au courant ? Il avait beau se triturer les méninges, il ne se souvenait de rien. Seul un vide immense semblait le torturer dès que ce dernier n'était plus dans les parages. Il le mit évidemment sur le compte du décès de Jessica, même si une partie de lui n'y croyait pas trop.


	3. Sentiment inconnu

**Bonjour / Bonsoir !**

 **Et voici la suite qui s'est assez fait attendre il me semble (même si j'ai failli oublié que c'était aujourd'hui que je devais posté le nouveau chapitre ^^)  
**

 **Sur ce, je ne vais pas vous déranger plus longtemps :  
**

 **BONNE LECTURE !**

 _ **PSs : - Encore Mille Mercis à ma correctrice attitrée qui, par ailleurs, poste aussi ses fics maintenant (elles sont d'ailleurs plus que génialissime) Vraiment merci isatis2013, pour ton soutien sans faille ^^**_

 _ **\- Merci aussi à ceux/celles qui laissent des commentaires à chacun de leur passage, même si je ne réponds pas, cela me touche énormément. je suis contente de voir que mes histoires plaisent à certain(e)s Encore MERCI à vous ^^**_

 _ **°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°**_

 _ **Chapitre n°3 : Sentiment inconnu...**_

Reese ouvrit péniblement les yeux, regardant tout autour de lui. Il vit alors une ombre s'éloigner lentement de lui. Il se leva alors, tendant un bras dans cette même direction, mais rien. Il tenta tant bien que mal de l'appeler, mais aucun son ne sortait de sa bouche. Il se mit enfin en marche, courant maladroitement après cette ombre qui semblait le fuir, et au moment même où il posait la main sur l'épaule de cette dernière, elle s'évapora telle de la fumée. Reese se réveilla en sursaut, dans son lit d'hôpital. Il était désormais couvert de sueur, tremblant de la tête aux pieds.

\- Qui était-ce ? Murmura-t-il faiblement avant de vérifier l'heure. 3H20...

Le lendemain matin, jour de la sortie de Reese de l'hôpital, c'est à reculons que Finch le rejoignit. Il croisa alors une nouvelle fois Elizabeth, qu'il savait présente. Elle avait les yeux rouges et semblait avoir beaucoup pleurée. Elle lui annonça le décès de son mari. Les médecins avaient déclaré une crise cardiaque, sachant que depuis son hospitalisation, il en avait déjà fait deux. La troisième lui aura finalement été fatale. Ils échangèrent ainsi quelques mots avant qu'elle ne parte pour l'accueil, ayant des papiers à remplir.

Finch se dirigea finalement vers la chambre de Reese où ce dernier l'attendait depuis plus d'une demi-heure, fin prêt à quitter cet endroit.

\- Je vois que vous êtes déjà prêt, remarqua Finch aussi naturellement qu'il le put en entrant dans la chambre.

\- Oui, j'ai hâte de quitter cet endroit. J'ai besoin d'un peu d'action, dit-il sans vraiment savoir pourquoi.

\- C'est hors de question ! S'insurgea Finch par réflexe. Vous avez toujours besoin de repos Mr Reese.

Quand il entendit son nom prononcé par Finch, Reese ne put s'empêcher de sourire bêtement, mais étant de dos à l'informaticien, ce dernier ni vit rien. Depuis que Finch était arrivé, il se sentait de bien meilleure humeur, sans raison apparente.

\- Merci de vous inquiéter pour moi Finch, dit-il naturellement, mais je vais mieux.

\- Vous n'êtes pas médecin Mr Reese. Et puis allons-y. Je me suis déjà occupé des papiers pour votre sortie.

Ils purent enfin quitter le bâtiment. Pour une fois ce ne fut pas Reese qui prit le volant mais Finch. Reese profita du voyage pour observer Finch aussi discrètement qu'il le pouvait. Ce dernier remarqua évidement son manège mais préféra garder le silence. Il se doutait bien que Reese devait chercher par tous les moyens à récupérer ses souvenirs... Finch le reconduisit chez lui, dans l'appartement qu'il lui avait offert pour son anniversaire.

\- C'est donc là que j'habite ? Demanda Reese en entrant dans l'appartement.

\- En effet, fut tout ce que Finch répondit.

 _Je trouverais peut-être quelques indices ici_ , pensa Reese.

\- Bien, je vais devoir vous laisser, j'ai du travail qui m'attend.

\- Et moi ? Vous avez dit que j'en avais un, mais je ne sais toujours pas lequel ?

\- Vous travaillez dans une grande banque en tant que vigile. Ils ont été mis au courant pour votre accident, vous donnant alors une semaine de congés. Je vous ai noté l'adresse ici, dit-il en lui tendant un morceau de papier, ainsi que vos horaires.

Finch avait en effet joint le "patron" de Reese, et avait réussi, en lui parlant de ses problèmes de santé, à lui faire conserver son job. Il ne savait pas si son partenaire allait croire ce mensonge, mais était prêt à tout pour l'aider à récupérer une vie normale si c'est ce que ce dernier souhaitait.

Pendant que Reese redécouvrait son chez lui, Finch en profita pour quitter les lieux le plus silencieusement possible. Avant de ramener Reese ici, il avait fait un rapide tour des lieux, prenant ainsi toutes les armes du placard et celles qu'il avait trouvé ici et là. Il les avait toutes ramenées à la bibliothèque, se demandant au passage ce qu'il pourrait bien en faire.

Reese revint dans la pièce principale et fut plus que déçu de voir que son "ami" n'était plus là. Il soupira alors avant de commencer une fouille plus sérieuse.

Pendant ce temps, Finch avait décidé de demander un coup de main aux lieutenants Carter et Fusco voyant qu'il ne pourrait pas tout faire tout seul. Ce dernier le rejoignit dans un café du coin. À peine était-il installé que Finch lui faisait un résumé de la situation, lui parlant rapidement du passé d'Elizabeth

\- Comment sont décédés ses précédents maris ?

\- Le premier, Devis Franklin a été tué dans un accident de voiture. Il y avait un orage et il a perdu le contrôle de son véhicule. Il n'en restait plus rien d'ailleurs. Le second, Albert Thomson, est mort dans un incendie dans une de leur maison de vacances en Floride.

\- N'empêche trois mariages et trois mariages de prestige, remarqua le lieutenant Fusco.

\- Oui, il est vrai qu'elle a beaucoup gagné à chaque fois.

\- Manquerait plus que ce soit une veuve noire, plaisanta alors Lionel.

Finch, lui, semblait réfléchir à cette possibilité. Il commença soudainement à pianoter sur le clavier de son ordinateur portable. Lionel l'observait simplement faire sans rien dire. L'informaticien trouva rapidement quelques faits bizarres concernant les décès des maris de leur numéro. Des faits sans vraiment beaucoup d'importance en soi, mais il avait au final l'impression que la clé de cette affaire était justement dans les détails aussi insignifiants soit-il. D'après le rapport de police sur l'accident de voiture de son premier mari, elle l'aurait appelé alors qu'il était à une soirée. Il serait parti précipitamment après et personne ne semblait savoir pourquoi. Vu le temps qu'il faisait, les recherches concernant l'accident n'avaient pas été plus loin. Pour le second, cela faisait des mois qu'ils n'étaient pas venus dans la maison de vacance. Une vieille gazinière qui fuyait et les recherches étaient finies. Mais pourquoi n'étaient-ils pas arrivés le même jour ? Et puis, il venait de retrouver les traces d'un paiement par carte de crédit provenant d'une station essence à un peu moins de 10 kilomètres de cette fameuse maison de vacances...

\- On part rarement des jours différents quand on va en vacances en couple, au même endroit... remarqua Finch.

\- Vous pensez qu'elle aurait pu tout organiser ? Demanda Fusco en prenant un troisième beignet.

\- Je ne sais pas, je dis juste qu'il y a des questions sans réponses.

\- Et pour le dernier ?

\- Crise cardiaque.

\- Je peux toujours demander des analyses supplémentaires ? Lui dit le lieutenant. Vu que ça date d'aujourd'hui il restera peut-être des traces d'une quelconque substance dans son organisme. Suffit de bien chercher.

\- Pourquoi pas, je vais voir avec le lieutenant Carter. En attendant, vous pouvez toujours revoir les dossiers au commissariat et voir si vous trouvez d'autres faits bizarres.

\- Bien, merci pour le café.

Lionel quitta le café laissant Finch avec ses peurs les plus profondes. Dès que son esprit n'était plus accaparé par le dossier Keller, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser à son coéquipier. Il se replongea une nouvelle fois dans l'affaire en joignant le lieutenant Carter pour des analyses supplémentaires concernant le mari de leur numéro.

OOOoooOOOoooOOOoooOOOoooOOOoooOOO

Reese se laissa tomber sur son lit. Il avait trouvé un dossier sur Finch, sur une clé USB, mais ne comprenait pas pourquoi il avait bien pu faire des recherches si approfondies sur ce dernier. Il ne savait pas pourquoi, mais dès qu'il pensait à lui, il se sentait soudainement nostalgique au point d'en être finalement blessé. Il trouva cela tellement ridicule que cela le fit tristement sourire. Un autre fait le dérangeait : pourquoi ne se sentait-il pas plus mal que cela à la pensée de Jessica ? Il souffrait certes, mais pas autant qu'il l'aurait pensé. Pas autant que quand il pensait à cet inconnu... Avait-il réussi, avec le temps, à passer à autre chose ? À tourner la page ? Avait-il été aidé d'une manière ou d'une autre ? Il sortit son portable récupéré à l'hôpital et composa alors le numéro qu'il vit comme étant le plus composé. A plusieurs kilomètres de là, Finch fut plus que surpris de voir le nom de Reese s'afficher sur son portable, mais ne décrocha pas, ne se sentant pas prêt à lui parler.

Reese ne supportait déjà plus de rester ici et décida donc de sortir faire un tour. Il se laissa guider par ses pas, se retrouvant alors au Parc. Cela faisait déjà une bonne demi-heure qu'il était là, quand un chien surgit de nulle part et vint lui faire la fête. Il s'amusa quelques minutes avec ce dernier sans se rendre compte que, à quelques pas de là, se trouvait l'informaticien sous le choc. Ce dernier avait emmené Bear se promener pour lui changer les idées. Lui-même attendait toujours les résultats de la part du lieutenant Carter...

\- T'es un bon chien, toi... Oh, oui. Dis-moi, il est où ton maître ?

Pour toute réponse, Bear retourna auprès de Finch, Reese remarqua enfin sa présence. Il s'approcha de lui, le cœur battant à tout rompre, alors que le soulagement s'emparait de chaque fibre de son être.

\- Il est à vous ? Demanda-t-il en souriant.

\- Heu, oui. Il s'appelle Bear, répondit Finch en souriant faiblement, cherchant déjà un prétexte pour repartir.

Rien d'autre ne fut ajouté. Reese observait simplement l'informaticien et, sans se l'expliquer, cette scène lui paraissait tellement familière et nostalgique qu'il s'en sentit finalement blessé. Il avait l'impression qu'un tel fossé les séparait, que rien ne semblait pouvoir combler cette distance. Ressentait-il ça en temps normal ? Était-ce justement pour échapper à ce genre de sentiments qu'il avait inconsciemment préféré tout oublier de l'informaticien ? Pour ne plus avoir à souffrir davantage ?

Finch détourna les yeux, se concentrant sur Bear qui courait en tout sens après la balle de tennis que Reese lui avait lancé un peu plus tôt. Alors que Finch semblait plongé dans ses pensées, Reese s'approcha de lui, le cœur battant. Il n'était alors plus qu'à quelques pas de l'informaticien, et se rendit compte qu'il n'avait qu'une chose à l'esprit : prendre ce dernier dans ses bras. Il dut prendre sur lui pour ne plus bouger, le cœur battant la chamade. Pourquoi se sentait-il si confus et en même temps si heureux par la simple vue de l'informaticien ? Pourquoi le son de la voix de ce dernier l'apaisait autant alors même que son amnésie le déboussolait plus qu'il ne le laissait paraître ? Pourquoi son cœur avait-il loupé un battement au simple sourire de Finch ? Cherchait-il en fait à fuir quelque chose par l'oubli ? Des sentiments qu'il ne devrait pas ressentir en temps normal ? Des sentiments qui, s'ils venaient à être découverts, ferait plus de mal que de bien ?

\- Vous ne me cachez rien ? Demanda soudainement Reese.

Finch sursauta alors. La question en elle même le surprit, en plus de leur soudaine proximité.

\- De quoi voulez vous parler ? Répondit-il.

Reese l'avait-il démasqué ? Il repensa alors qu'il avait décidé d'avouer ses sentiments à Reese s'il s'en sortait, mais... Ne risquait-il pas de le perdre pour de bon ? Reese ne se souvenait pas de lui et pouvait donc, à juste titre, décider de partir loin de lui. Lui avouer ses sentiments ne précipiterait-il pas les choses au final ?

\- Je ne sais pas trop... une intuition, répondit finalement Reese.

\- Dans ce cas je ne peux pas vous aider, répondit Finch.

Le téléphone de Finch sonna soudainement. Carter avait réussi à faire réaliser des examens complémentaires et, d'après les résultats, un empoisonnement n'était pas à exclure.

\- Lionel m'a parlé de votre théorie, mais sans preuve concrète, je ne peux rien faire.

\- Je vois. J'ai une petite idée, dit-il en s'éloignant de Reese pour qu'il n'entende rien de sa conversation. Si elle a bien injecté la dernière dose mortelle à son mari ce matin, il est plus que probable qu'elle ait encore une preuve sur elle, non ?

\- En effet, si elle ne s'en est pas débarrassée entre temps.

\- Je sais bien, mais ça vaut la peine de vérifier. Je sais où elle se trouve en ce moment, je vous envoie l'adresse et on s'y retrouve.

\- Bien, je vous fais confiance. Et Reese, comment va-t-il ?

\- Si votre question signifie : a-t-il recouvré la mémoire ?, alors la réponse est non.

Finch raccrocha et siffla Bear.

\- Je suis désolé mais nous devons-y aller.

\- Un souci ? Demanda Reese soudainement anxieux et inquiet pour l'informaticien.

\- Non, aucun. Vous devriez rentrer vous reposer.

Finch partit déposer Bear à la bibliothèque avant de partir en direction de l'endroit où se trouvait Elizabeth Keller. Cette dernière se trouvait effectivement à la banque. Carter arriva quelques minutes avant lui, mais resta de côté quand elle vit Finch faire son entrée. Elizabeth le repéra et vint alors à sa rencontre.

\- Je ne pensais pas vous croiser ici, dit-elle en souriant.

\- Moi non plus, répondit Finch l'air de rien.

Ils avancèrent alors jusqu'aux tables se trouvant sur leur gauche. Elle posa son sac entre eux et lui demanda des nouvelles de son ami.

\- Il va bien, il a même quitté l'hôpital ce matin. Je suis encore désolé pour votre mari, ajouta-t-il.

\- Je vous remercie, mais en même temps, maintenant au moins il ne souffre plus.

Carter se plaça derrière Finch, l'air de rien, jetant un œil aux prospectus. Finch, voulant attraper un des papiers posés sur la table, fit accidentellement tomber le sac.

\- Je vous demande pardon, dit-il avant de se baisser.

Carter aida à ramasser les objets tombés du sac. Une paire de lunette de soleil, un stylo, un calepin ainsi qu'une poche plastique contenant une seringue ainsi qu'un flacon dont l'étiquette indiquait "cyanure de potassium". Il n'en fallu pas plus à Carter pour sortir sa plaque avant de lui demander de la suivre au commissariat pour un petit interrogatoire sur les circonstances de la mort de son mari.

OOOoooOOOoooOOOoooOOOoooOOOoooOOO

Reese était bien rentré chez lui. Il avait finalement appelé son patron disant qu'il reviendrait travailler le lendemain matin. Le soir venu, il se coucha sans avoir eu de nouveau contact avec Finch. Leur dernière entrevue encore en tête, il se demandait pourquoi il hantait ses pensées plus que ne l'avait jamais fait Jessica. Il s'endormit avec le nom de Finch sur les lèvres... Il fut une nouvelle fois hanté par le même rêve que la veille à l'hôpital, ne parvenant toujours pas à rattraper cette ombre fuyante.


	4. L'ombre

**Bonjour / Bonsoir !**

 **Et un dernier petit chapitre pour conclure cette histoire en beauté ! (enfin je l'espère^^)  
**

 **J'espère qu'elle vous l'aurez aimé et qu'elle vous donnera envie de lire la/les prochaine(s) à venir :)**

 **Sur ce, je ne vais pas vous déranger plus longtemps :  
**

 **BONNE LECTURE !**

 _ **PSs : - Encore Mille Mercis à ma correctrice attitrée qui, par ailleurs, poste aussi ses fics maintenant (elles sont d'ailleurs plus que génialissime) Vraiment merci isatis2013, pour ton soutien sans faille ^^**_

 _ **\- Merci aussi à ceux/celles qui laissent des commentaires à chacun de leur passage, même si je ne réponds pas, cela me touche énormément. je suis contente de voir que mes histoires plaisent à certain(e)s Encore MERCI à vous ^^**_

 _ **°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°**_

 _ **Chapitre 4 : L'ombre...**_

Cela faisait une semaine maintenant que Reese avait quitté l'hôpital et cinq jours qu'il travaillait de nouveau en tant que vigile. Quelques souvenirs lui étaient revenus, mais pour l'essentiel tout était encore un immense trou noir. Il avait revu à deux reprises le lieutenant Carter, mais cette dernière refusait de répondre à ses questions. Ce qu'il ne savait pas, c'est que Finch le lui avait interdit. Il voulait que son coéquipier retrouve une vie normale, avec un travail normal et potentiellement, une vie de couple. Il avait même prévu que, d'ici quelques temps, il ferait en sorte qu'il parte travailler dans une autre des banques de son patron. Une de la ville voisine... Il était ainsi plus qu'impossible qu'ils se recroisent de nouveau.

Finch était déjà à la bibliothèque, attendant patiemment l'arrivé d'un nouveau numéro. Il avait réussi à s'occuper des deux derniers avec l'aide des deux lieutenants, mais il devait admettre que sans l'aide de Reese, cela s'avérait plus compliqué qu'il ne l'aurait pensé. Reese, lui, dormait toujours. Aujourd'hui était son jour de repos et il avait bien l'intention d'en profiter. Une nouvelle routine avait commencé à se mettre en place et, même si celle-ci ne lui semblait pas naturelle, il n'arrivait tout de même pas à voir quel était le problème. Il avait un travail plutôt pas mal payé, un bel appartement et, d'après ses comptes, il était loin d'être dans le rouge... Alors, que pouvait-il bien lui manquer pour qu'il se mette à soupirer sans raison ? Parfois il se retournait sans raison, espérant voir il ne savait qui... Il avait même commencé à fréquenter la bibliothèque du coin sans même savoir pourquoi. Il lui arrivait de rester des heures à attendre sans en comprendre le but.

La même ombre que toutes les nuits précédentes apparut alors devant lui. Il ne tenta pas de l'appeler cette fois-ci, se levant juste avant de partir à sa poursuite. Il ne savait pas pourquoi, mais il était sûr que la clé de toute cette histoire se trouvait là, juste devant lui. Il ne lui restait plus qu'à s'en emparer. Il était hors de question qu'il la laisse glisser entre ses doigts encore une fois. Il parvint une nouvelle fois à poser la main sur son épaule, et, contrairement à d'habitude, l'ombre s'immobilisa. Il la força à se retourner, lui faisant ainsi face pour la première fois en une semaine.

\- Pourquoi m'avoir oublié ? Lui demanda-t-elle alors que l'informaticien lui apparaissait clairement. Comment avez-vous pu m'abandonner...

Reese se réveilla dans un nouveau sursaut.

\- C'est pas possible, dit-il en souriant.

Pour la première fois depuis son réveil à l'hôpital il se sentait vivant. Idiot, mais vivant. Il se leva précipitamment, se préparant à toute vitesse. Il se rendit à la bibliothèque.

\- Ce ne serait pas un de mes costumes ? Remarqua Reese alors que Bear, en effet allongé sur un de ses nombreux costumes, se jetait sur lui.

Aucun signe de Finch. Il se mit alors à parcourir la ville de long en large avant de réfléchir à tout ça sous un autre angle. Où irait-il s'il pensait avoir tout perdu concernant leur relation ? Un lieu lui apparut alors soudainement. Il regagna alors sa voiture. Lorsqu'il descendit du véhicule un peu après, il constata qu'une ombre sombre se trouvait bien là, assise sur le banc.

Alors qu'il s'approchait dudit banc, l'ombre se leva, avant de lui faire face.

\- Comment avez-vous su que je serai...

Reese ne lui laissa pas la moindre chance de finir sa phrase, le prenant dans ses bras.

\- Ne me refaites plus jamais une peur pareille Finch. Vous ne vous rendez pas compte de la peur que j'ai eue quand j'ai cru que vous étiez parti loin de moi ? Ah mince, c'est vrai que je suis censé être en colère contre vous. C'était irresponsable d'agir dans mon dos ! Remarqua alors Reese feignant d'être énervé contre son patron alors qu'il s'éloignait quelque peu de l'informaticien

Finch avait du mal à croire que tout était bien réel. Après une minute de silence il répondit :

\- Les lieutenants Carter et Fusco étaient là, je ne risquais rien, se justifia l'informaticien, se rendant compte que tout ceci était bien réel.

\- Vous leur faites donc plus confiance qu'à moi ? Dit Reese en se rapprochant une nouvelle fois de l'informaticien

\- Bien sûr que non, ce n'est pas la même chose. Et puis, dois-je vous rappeler que vous étiez amnésique.

\- J'apprécie l'attention, mais de là à me mentir... ou plutôt à me cacher la vérité, dit alors Reese à voix basse. Me forçant à vivre une nouvelle vie que je n'ai même pas choisi...

Il était temps qu'il obtienne des réponses concernant les derniers événements.

\- J'ai pensé qu'il était préférable pour vous de retrouver une vie normale. Il suffit de voir cette semaine pour vous rendre compte que cela ne vous a pas tant déplu que cela, remarqua l'informaticien blessé que Reese se soit aussi vite habitué à cette nouvelle vie pourtant si loin de celle qu'il avait il y a encore peu de temps.

\- Vous n'êtes pas moi et si vous aviez fait plus attention, vous auriez remarqué qu'inconsciemment ce n'était pas une vie normale que je voulais mais vous. Je n'ai pas arrêté de vous chercher sans même m'en rendre compte.

\- Vous vous trompez. Les mauvaises habitudes ont la peau dure, c'est tout. Votre corps agissait par réflexe et rien d'autre.

\- Dois-je comprendre que je ne comptais pas autant pour vous que je ne le pense ? Ne me dites pas que vous ne voulez plus de moi ? Demanda l'ex-agent blessé par les propos de celui qu'il considérait comme un ami et plus encore.

\- Je ne saurais dire à quel point vous comptez pour moi. Je... commença Finch avant de s'interrompre.

Un silence s'installa alors entre les deux hommes. Finch s'était fait la promesse de lui avouer ses sentiments si jamais il se réveillait... ce qui était finalement arrivé. Devait-il le faire maintenant ? Se confesser ne lui avait jamais traversé l'esprit pour la simple raison qu'une réciprocité de ses sentiments n'était pas envisageable. Il ne regrettait pas ses sentiments, il ne pourrait jamais regretter de l'aimer, jamais. Et puis, Reese se souvenait enfin de lui et surtout, il l'avait recherché. De ce qu'il avait dit à son arrivé ici, il avait même craint de le perdre... Il décida donc de jouer le tout pour le tout.

\- Je ne sais pas ce que vous comptez faire à partir de maintenant Mr Reese, mais je pense qu'avant de prendre une décision que vous pourriez regretter plus tard, il serait bon que vous sachiez une chose.

\- Laquelle ? Demanda Reese craignant le pire.

\- Je vous aime. Je vous aime tellement que...

Finch s'interrompit alors ne sachant pas comment expliquer à Reese à quel point il l'aimait. Pour toute réponse Reese l'embrassa sans ménagement. Finch passa alors les bras autour de la taille de Reese, comme pour vérifier qu'il était bel et bien là. Il s'accrocha fermement à lui, lui rendant simplement son baiser. Finalement à bout de souffle, ils se séparèrent. Reese passa délicatement une main sur la joue de Finch.

\- Comment ai-je pu vous oublier ?... Comment ai-je pu oublier celui que j'aime depuis plusieurs mois maintenant ?

Finch fut évidemment soulagé par cette confession, confirmant qu'il était bien arrivé à la bonne conclusion : Reese avait dû vraiment avoir peur en retrouvant ses souvenirs et en voyant qu'il avait tout fait pour l'éloigner de sa vie, de lui.

\- Je vous aime plus que tout Harold alors j'espère sincèrement que vous pourrez me pardonner.

\- Comme si je pouvais vous en vouloir John. De plus ce n'est pas comme si c'était volontaire, je me trompe ?

\- Bien sûr que non, jamais je n'aurais osé vous faire ça. Je ne peux même pas imaginer ce que j'aurais fait si ça avait été l'inverse.

Voyant à quel point Reese s'en voulait sincèrement de l'avoir blessé malgré lui, et ne sachant comment lui dire à quel point il l'aimait, Finch ne trouva qu'une chose à faire. Il prit le visage de Reese dans ses mains avant de l'attirer vers le sien. Il déposa alors délicatement ses lèvres sur celles de son partenaire dont il devina le sourire. Reese posa ses mains sur les hanches de Finch, rapprochant autant qu'il le pouvait le corps de l'informaticien du sien. Il mordilla légèrement la lèvre inférieure de ce dernier avant de glisser sa langue dans l'antre chaude de Finch. Elle partie à la recherche de sa consœur autour de laquelle elle s'enroula délicatement avant d'entamer un doux et lent ballet empreint d'amour. Reese le sentit frissonner alors même qu'un doux soupir se faisait entendre.

\- Et si on rentrait ? Proposa Reese alors qu'ils se séparaient une nouvelle fois.

\- Avec plaisir. Une dernière chose, dit-il alors qu'ils se dirigeaient vers la voiture, main dans la main.

\- Oui ?

\- Comment avez-vous su que je serai ici ?

\- Alors que je vous cherchais, ce pont m'est immédiatement revenu à l'esprit et j'ai pensé que vous y seriez peut-être.

\- Je félicite votre mémoire, plaisanta alors l'informaticien.

\- J'ai une excellente mémoire Harold, n'en doutait jamais, renchérit Reese.

\- Mais oui, mais oui...

\- Il va falloir prévenir les lieutenants de votre retour alors, remarqua Finch.

\- C'est certain, mais là j'ai mieux à faire, beaucoup mieux, dit Reese en lui souriant.

Finch lui sourit en retour, sachant pertinemment que c'était de lui qu'il parlait. Ils montèrent dans la voiture, Reese prenant la place du chauffeur. Finch ne doutait pas de Reese, il n'avait même jamais vraiment douté de lui, mais il était sûr d'une chose : amnésique ou non, Reese l'aimait, et rien n'avait plus d'importance pour lui que cette pensée.


End file.
